


But you didn't

by kwondaengdaeng



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied Mpreg, nyangbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwondaengdaeng/pseuds/kwondaengdaeng
Summary: There were plenty of things you did to put up with me,to keep me happy, to love me, and there areso many things I wanted to tellyou when you returnedBut you didn't.





	But you didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very random drabble inspired by a poem I really like by Merrill Glass.
> 
> Kinda angst but I secretly have a weird fetish for angst

_ Remember the time you lent me your car and I dented it? _

_ I thought you'd kill me... _

_ But you didn't. _

 

“Err… Yongguk hyung… I may have accidentally dented the door on the driver’s side of your car...” 

 

Hyunbin swallows thickly as he avoids eye contact with his husband, thinking about how he mounted the kerb and rammed the older’s precious white Audi R8 into the bushes and not only scratched the sides of the car but also made a huge dent on the door. And it clearly didn’t look like it would be cheap to fix.

 

Yongguk treated his car like his child and the only person he ever trusts with the vehicle was the love of his life Kwon Hyunbin.

 

He was going to kill Hyunbin this time for sure.

 

“It’s not really that bad… I swear! It’s just… My favourite song came up and I got a little distracted...” The boy sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

 

Yongguk chuckles slightly. Everyone knew Hyunbin was just a terrible driver. 

 

Sure he loves his car, but he loves Hyunbin more.

 

“Silly boy, it’s okay. I’ll just send it to the workshop and get that tiny little dent fixed alright.”

 

Hyunbin pouts as he leans into his lover’s chest, wrapping his long arms around the latter’s waist as the older plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“It’s really okay.”

 

_ Remember the time I forgot to tell you the dance was _

_ formal, and you came in jeans? _

_ I thought you'd hate me... _

_ But you didn't. _

 

Yongguk stands awkwardly in the middle of a fancy party as he watches the guests around him all dressed up in suits and polished shoes. He glances down at his pair of worn out jeans and wanted to dig a hole and hide. Honestly he’d rather be at home playing games on his computer and cuddling with Tolbi and Rcy but Hyunbin needed a partner for his school dance and he loved the boy so much he couldn’t say no.

 

Really, right now he just wanted to murder the boy for not even informing him that the dance was formal and making him look like an ostrich in the middle of a club.

 

But Hyunbin was beautiful that night, his mesmerizing eyes downcast and his upper teeth biting down on his lower lip. Yongguk knew his lover was guilty for dragging him to social functions like this one when socializing clearly wasn’t part of his dictionary but

 

“Thank you hyung. For coming to this dance with me so I don’t have to come alone. I love you.”

 

“Me too, more than the moon and the stars.”

 

“More than the moon and the stars.”

 

Anything for Kwon Hyunbin

 

_ Remember the times I'd flirt with _

_ other boys just to make you jealous, and _

_ you were? _

_ I thought you'd drop me... _

_ But you didn't. _

 

Hyunbin feels the adrenaline rush through his veins as he giggles lightly at the man who had his arm lazily slung his shoulders. Jonghyun or Jinhyung was his name. He couldn’t remember. 

 

The alcohol burned as it slides down his throat. Was it his 11th shot? Or 12th? He lost count.

 

That was Kwon Hyunbin for you, he never knows the limits. And even if he does, the mischievous side of him wants to push it.

 

Which was why he was pushing Kim Yongguk’s limits right now.

 

Other than the alcohol, he could also feel something else burning.

 

Yongguk’s gaze at him. The older’s gaze was burning so hard he thought his lover was going to bore holes in his face from all the staring.

 

But he enjoyed a jealous Yongguk. It was evidence that Yongguk loved him, in his own mind. 

 

Sometimes Kwon Hyunbin was psychotic.

 

And he often wondered why.

 

Why would someone as perfect as Kim Yongguk be in love with someone like him?

 

Because Kwon Hyunbin was everything to Kim Yongguk. 

 

The love Kim Yongguk has for Kwon Hyunbin triumphs everything else. 

 

And vice versa Kwon Hyunbin’s love for Kim Yongguk stretches higher than mountains and deeper than oceans.

  
  


_ There were plenty of things you did to put up with me, _

_ to keep me happy, to love me, and there are _

_ so many things I wanted to tell _

_ you when you returned _

_ But you didn't. _

 

“Yongguk hyung, I...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

His husband was all smiles, his tie neatly tied by Hyunbin and his briefcase polished as shiny as his shoes. 

 

“Come home earlier tonight. I have a surprise for you.” The younger smiled sweetly, leaning in to give Yongguk a quick kiss on his lips. 

 

It was their 5th anniversary. And Hyunbin had something to announce. 

 

A miracle Yongguk had always wanted.

 

“Of course I would. It’s our 5th anniversary. Let’s go out on a date tonight.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

But all it took was phone call to change destiny.

 

“I’m sorry Kwon Hyunbin-sshi, your husband Kim Yongguk was in a car crash. He didn’t survive.”

 

The phone crashed onto the ground, the rose gold iPhone 8 screen cracks. 

 

Hyunbin collapses onto the ground with it, his heart... shatters. 

 

“You said you would come home earlier tonight….”

 

_ But you didn’t _

 

//\\\

 

“Appa, do you think Papa would like roses or lilies.”

 

Hyunbin looks down at his daughter, a visage of his husband’s handsome face puts a melancholic smile on his face.

 

“Lilies sweetheart. Your Papa had the most pure of heart, like white lilies.”

 

The child lays the bouquet of white lilies on her father’s grave. 

 

**Kim Yongguk**

**1996 - 2026**

 

_ “Hyung… Yongsun and I are here to visit you...” _

 

_ “Are you doing well?” _

 

_ “I miss you.” _

 

_ “I love you... More than the moon and the stars.” _


End file.
